


take a chance on me

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: Highschool AU.Original request: Lavi being a total loser at the feet of a magnificent Kanda.





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 03/06/2015.

It’s a Thursday when Lavi falls in love.

It’s exactly the kind of heart stopping, time slowing kind of moment—long hair whipping in the air as the person moves forward in a rapid aggressive pace with a sharp burning focus and lips pressed into a tight line. It feels like hours that he’s seen this before, the heated concentration, the swift fluid footwork motions, but it’s merely seconds that pass when the other whacks the kendo stick squarely into his opponent’s side.

The two forms in the dojo back away and bow formally to each other before returning back to their teams, and Lavi watches the beauty tuck his legs underneath his body to sit. The back is ramrod straight, tip of the pony tail to the waist, all firm shoulders and lean muscle.

How has Lavi not seen him before in the past year? Sure they are in different classes, but that kind of grace and beauty does not just go _unnoticed_ —Lavi notices, he notices _a lot_ now. He might’ve been noticing a bit too much when the kendo match is over and he’s still sitting by the side lines in deep thought, with the bustling of excited victory in the background.

“So how did I do?” a warm breathy voice settles next to him and he startles.

Allen is flushed with the earlier exertion the younger had put in for his match, slightly sweaty but grinning all the same. Lavi quickly casts his eye towards the scoreboards to see the win the other had taken, but it’s too late, Allen is looking intently back at him with a suspicious frown.

“Who is it?”

“Al— _what_ ,” Lavi scowls. “I. I am not that predictable.”

“Actually, you really are,” Allen laughs lightly, leaning back on his hands. “The first time you met Lenalee, you walked into the waiter and _then_ you walked into the toilet door.”

Lavi pouts, but he can’t deny it. “Well. It’s Lenalee, right?” he shrugs.

“So who is it, this time?”

“You’re so nosy, strawberry shortcake,” Lavi huffs, but he does a little head cock towards the lone figure at the corner standing apart from the rest of the team fiddling with his kendo sword.

Lavi can’t help but turn full to watch that; damn, the guy hads some pretty nice hands if he had to say. He’s sure he could watch the gentle care on the wooden stick forever, as weird as that sounds, but then Allen makes a dying sort of noise that warrants his attention.

“…Why.”

“Why what?” Lavi blinks in confusion as the younger presses his face into his hands with a gloom of despair.

“Give up. Right now. Please.”

“You’re acting kinda weird. Bros before hoes, buddy—“

“Why did you have to crush on _Kanda_ of all people?” Allen demands, careful to lower his voice despite the agitation.

“What’s wrong with him?” Lavi defends. “You…you like him or something, Al?”

The blunt stare that Allen gives him afterward plainly states to go drown himself in the deepest ocean. Allen takes a breath to begin explaining why exactly this is such a bad idea—instead, he opts for a more visual demonstration.

“Kanda!” he calls, raising a hand. “Can you come over here for a bit?”

Lavi inwardly panics, but it’s short lived—the kendo member on the other side of the dojo lifts his head at the call, and returns the request with a rude shove of the middle finger in their direction.

“ _You_ come if you have something to say, beansprout,” the other says with a scowl, and then returns to whatever he was doing before.

“That,” Allen begins. “Is exactly what’s wrong with…” he trails off when he realises Lavi is not listening to him, gaze too fixated on the other person. “Him.” He sighs wearily.

“Don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it, Al.”

“Lavi, _no_.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You have terrible, _terrible_ taste,” Allen settles. “…But, if you want to ruin your life more, I…can help you. Maybe.”

Lavi punches him lightly in the side arm, though that attention is still sorely _misplaced_ , in Allen affirmative opinion. “That’s my bro.”

* * *

Kanda is actually _Yuu Kanda_ , as Lavi finds out. Actually he knows this the moment he reads it off the scoreboard during the kendo match. Half-Japanese, a second year from about four classrooms away from his. That probably explains why he hasn’t really seen the other walking around the school grounds much—Kanda’s classroom is the closet to the stairwell.

He doesn’t have much plans yet on how to make Kanda notice he exists—Allen, he realises, isn’t much help other than listing what the other dislikes— _there has to be something that he likes, Al!—no, Lavi, Kanda really doesn’t_ —but he involuntarily tracks Kanda’s figure like a well-seasoned stalker, but that’s not his fault, it’s a reflex.

Kanda’s schedule consists something like hiding in the backyard gardens or rooftop during break time and diligent kendo practice in the dojo after school. It’s actually too predictable, in the sense that if Lavi looks at his watch he can probably tell exactly where Kanda is at the point in time. That’s one reason why during one break period, he’s stunned when he sees the long black hair fluttering in the breeze in the distance near the cafeteria and gets hit by a football firmly into the side of his head. His classmates bark a laugh and come over to help him up, but he waves them off, apologising for the mess up.

“I, uh, I’ll go get the ball,” he hastens, quickly walking towards where the ball had bounced off to, which is exactly where he hoped it’d be, ignoring the shouts that tell him to go to the infirmary.

The figure he had been watching is lying back down on one of the benches, and the ball had come to a stop right before that particular bench. Lavi swallows nervously, heart thumping—this is it, their fated meeting.

“Hey. Hey, Yuu—“ he begins, and promptly pauses—because, shit, it’s kind weird that he knows Kanda’s first name while Kanda doesn’t know he exists.

But he does catch Kanda’s attention with that; the other sits up abruptly, staring at him with a narrowed expression.

“Er, hi,” Lavi tries again, feet shuffling more awkwardly the closer he gets. “That’s—that’s our ball. Could you—“

“Get it yourself,” Kanda scoffs, leaning back down again.

“Right. Okay,” Lavi breathes out nervously, because, shit, now that he’s a few steps away from Kanda, he suddenly realises how intimidatingly beautiful Kanda is, structured features and perfect jawline.

So, of course, even if he’s a few steps away from the ball, he somehow trips within that few steps and ends up with his hands gripping tight onto something warm.

“Ow, ow, ow—“ Lavi winces at the blunt pain in his knees, but that’s just a precursor to the real pain, when something—or someone—falls right top on of him. “OWW SHIT—“

“The _fuck_ —“ Kanda swears loudly, nearly kicking the redhead that dragged him down to the floor. “Where the fuck are you touching me?!”

Lavi whips his hands back quickly, head lifting at the accusation. “Sorry, Yuu, I just—“

But he never gets to finish that sentence, because Kanda grabs his necktie and yanks him hard. “I knew it, who the fuck said you could use my first name?” the other demands hotly.

“But, but it’s your name, why don’t you want to use it?” Lavi asks curiously.

Kanda’s jaw tightens. “That’s none of your business,” he says roughly before shoving Lavi back. “Get your damn ball and go away.”

“I—“

Kanda ignores whatever he intends to say and stands up, adjusting his shirt with a scowl. With the first step that he takes Lavi knows Kanda is just going to leave him there and maybe they’ll never talk again, so his hand automatically reaches to grab Kanda by the pant leg, startling the other enough to almost trip.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kanda hisses.

“Yuu, don’t—don’t leave yet, I—“

“Seriously, what the fuck are you trying to—“

Lavi grabs Kanda’s leg by both arms, never mind the fact that he’s still kneeling on the ground. He’s desperate here, alright.

“Just, just stay for a bit, I just want to talk to you!”

Kanda grimaces. “Why the fuck would I want to talk to you, you massive creepy _stalker_!”

Lavi stills in silence, though he doesn’t let go of his grip. “…You, uh. Noticed?”

Kanda scowls, though he looks away for a bit. “You think I haven’t been, before? Dumbass.”

“Well,” Lavi looks down. “That’s not…surprising, I guess. You’re really hot and everything. I mean,” he jerks up when he realises what he just said. “You’re not just hot, you’re also really cool and, and, I’m. I’m just going to shut up,” he mumbles.

Kanda stares at him for a minute more. “…Are you going to let go or do I have to kick you?”

Lavi contemplates for a bit. “Kick,” he says, meaning it as a joke, but the other actually swivels the other leg and clocks him in the shoulder.

“You’re fucking weird. Let me go, rabbit!” Kanda says with a frustrated sigh after a few failed kicks, and Lavi takes it as a compliment.


End file.
